Blast From The Past
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: (FINISHED) The marauders from the past somehow find themselves in the Future.Along with the Marauders comes Lily Evans, Harry's mother. Lily and James and the rest of the Marauders vow to stay with them. SLASH, M-Preg
1. The Past and Future Intertwine

**Blast From The Past**

****

I am into writing Harry Potter alot now! I love it! For those who don't know, I LOVE SLYTHERIN! My MSN font color is always green and my favorite characters are Draco and Snape. What book is Blaise in? I didn't see him in 1-5.

**Short Summary: **The marauders from the past somehow find themselves in the Future, Harry's time! Along with the Marauders comes Lily Evans, Harry's mother. When they find out what their son has been through, Lily and James and the rest of the Marauders vow to stay in that time forever.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is Harry Potter's official owner.

---Chapter Start---

1. The Past And Future Intertwine

* * *

Previously, Voldemort of the past had sent the past Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius into the future.

The had all just woken up to find themselves in front of a large house. (A/N: Number four Privet Drive)

"What do you think we should do?"James asked.

"It looks like no one is home, but..."Lily started.

"I say we go take a look!"Sirius yelled, pulling Remus into the house. They sensed someone was home.

They went up the staircase and knocked on a door.

A boy with untidy brown hair, with glasses and emerald green eyes opened the door and could have fainted on the spot.

"J-James?"Remus started. "I thought you were waiting outside."

"I-I'm not James,"the boy answered.

"Who are you?"Sirius asked, holding Remus' hand protectively.

The boy sighed. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The two could have fainted right then and there.

"Any relation to James?"Remus asked.

"H-He's m-my... d-dad..."

The two looked shocked.

"James, Lily, get your asses in here right now!"Sirius yelled.

James and Lily ran up to the room and when their eyes landed on Harry, they fainted.

"Here,"Harry started. "Bring them into my room."

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem."

Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather and parents were alive! He couldn't wait to tell Draco (1).

"So... has Hogwarts changed much now?"Remus asked.

"A little,"Harry replied.

"Who's teaching?"Sirius asked.

"Professor McGonagall- _Transfiguration_, Professor Trelawney-_ Divination_, Professor Sprout- _Herbology_, Professor Binns- _Charms(?)_, Professor Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Maxime- _Care Of Magical Creatures_, Madam Hooch- _Flying_, and Professor Snape- _Potions_."

"S-Snape?"Sirius stuttered. "Severus **SNAPE**?!"

"Yes."

Sirius fainted in Remus' arms.

"Sorry about his outburst,"Remus apologized, resting Sirius' head on his knee.

"That's okay,"Harry said. "I was kind of expecting it anyway. He kinda did in the future too when he found out I had Occlumency lessons with Snape as well."

"You have him for two subjects?"Remus shook his head slowly. "I feel really sorry for you."

"That's okay,"Harry reasurred. "We put our past behind us and since I'm dating his godson, we're friends."

"Who's his godson?"Remus asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"Remus asked. "As in Lucius Malfoy's son?"

Harry nodded. "He befriended me in my fourth year so we're boyfriends."

"Wow,"Remus said in awe. "So who did Lucius marry?"

"Narcissa Black."

"Oh, gods... but what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She k-killed the Sirius of my time."

"Oh, gods,"Remus tightened his grip on Sirius.

"You two are a couple, aren't you?"Harry asked.

"Yes,"Remus replied. "I love Sirius very much and I would kill anyone who **DARED **to touch him... come to think of it, how did she kill him?"

"Voldemort kidnapped him and took him to the department of mysteries where he duelled her. He fell through the Veil."

Remus' eyes darkened. "He did?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"Are there any Marauders left in your time?"Remus asked.

Harry smiled sadly. "You are the only true one..."

"What do you mean?"Remus asked, holding Sirius close to his chest tightly, as if he might leave him any moment.

"Wormtail is alive, but he betrayed my parents and framed Sirius so everyone except my friends and Dumbledore believes that he's a convicted murderer."

Remus growled.

"He was in Azkaban for twelve years,"Harry added.

Remus growled again and clutched Sirius tighter. "How dare they! He doesn't deserve that!"Remus growled.

"I know,"Harry said, feeling sympathy for his godfather, who was resting in Remus' hold, who was clutching him like a life line.

"Don't worry,"Remus said. "If there is one thing we can change, it's Sirius death. If we **EVER **find a way back to our time, I'm killing Bellatrix myself!"

Harry smiled. He knew Remus meant every word.

"So, tell me about your years at Hogwarts,"Remus suggested.

"Well... I didn't really know about Hogwarts or magic until my--"

"**BOY**!"a voice yelled. "Get down here right now! Freaks are in our house!"

"What?"Harry asked no one in particular. "Remus, can you please come down with me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"But what do I do with Sirius?"Remus asked.

"Put him on the bed here,"Harry offered.

"Okay,"Remus placed his love gently on the bed beside James and walked downstairs with Harry.

When they got downstairs, older Remus, Draco, Severus, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing in the living room with Petunia and Vernon.

"What are you guys doing here?"Harry asked, glancing at young Remus, who was looking at his future self, who seemed to be too worried about Harry to see who was standing beside him.

"What is going on?"a voice called, coming downstairs. Young Sirius, Lily and James walked down the stairs hurriedly. Sirius stood beside Remus and Lily and James stood on either side of Harry, holding his hands with their own, ready to get wands out if need be.

The adults could have fainted at the sight before them. James and Harry looked totally confused, which made them look even more alike.

Petunia looked at her... younger sister. She looked to be seventeen... how is that possible? James and Lily looked ready to kill anyone who tried to kill Harry.

Vernon growled. "Explain boy! I know you had something to do with this!"he growled.

"Harry,"older Remus started, looking completely calm at the moment. "We haerd of the Dursleys mistreating you, so we have come to take you away from here for good."

Harry glanced over at Draco. He was smirking, which meant he was glad to see Harry out of this awful place for good.

"Potter, do mind informing us on what has happened over the last few hours,"Snape said, who was glaring at James, who was glaring right back at him.

"I-I really don't know..."Harry said, noticing the tightness in James' grip around his hand.

"Voldemort and Wormtail thought it would be fun to send us to a different time,"Sirius replied, sensing Harry's stress. "He has no clue on what time period we are in though."

"So he did it by chance?"Tonks asked.

"Yes."

"Odd,"Snape said. "Uusually the Dark Lord doesn't do something without having it all planned out..."

"Well,"James started, scoffing a little. "Our Voldemort is probably more stupid than this world's is, since he only became the Dark Lord not too long ago."

After a while, everything wuieted down. Older Remus was looking painfully at Sirius, who was chatting happily with young Remus. He looked over at Harry, who was in deep conversation with Lily and James, who he was so happy to be with, their arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly and protectively, discussing events of Harry's past. Severus and Draco were in deep conversation, and Draco was worried and glances in Harry's direction, as did Severus for some reason. Tonks and Kingsley had gone into the kitchen and the Dursleys had gone out. Mood had gone upstairs to get Harry's things to leave (A/N: He sure is impatient, isn't he?)

Draco felt every so happy for Harry. He had never known his parents, and now he had the chance to get to know them. It was perfect timing on their part too, because tomorrow was Harry's birthday.

"We can go now, Potter, you're things are ready,"Moody said as Hedwig flew down and rested on the arm of the couch beside Harry, since his shoulders were occupied.

"Hey, girl,"Harry greeted Hedwig, stroking her feathers gently. "Ready to get out of this place for good?"

Hedwig gave a hoot and nipped his ear affectionately, flapping her wings a bit.

"Is that **YOUR** owl?"James asked.

"Yeah,"Harry answered. "Hagrid gave her to me for my 11th Birthday."

"Hagrid?"Lily asked. "Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Yeah, we're good friends,"Harry replied.

"Can we go now?"Moody asked impatiently. "I hate muggle houses."

Harry nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts!"Tonks exclaimed, coming back into the room.

"Where's Kingsley?"Remus asked.

"He left all ready..."

Moody muttered. "Damn bastard..."

* * *

(1): PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY ARE!:

Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Ron/Hermione

**Oh my god! 15 pages on paper for the first chapter! I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SO MUCH IN ONE CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY HALF AS LONG AS THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!**


	2. In Time Of Need

**Blast From The Past**

Thank you for the reviews! I really love them. They encourage me to write more. Anyway, here is chapter two! I won't do a blabber thing like most people do! It keeps people waiting!

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling is Harry Potter's official owner.

_2. In Time Of Need_

* * *

They all moved to the Dursleys fireplace and Harry went first, with Draco holding his hand tightly, because Harry got lost after the first time he flooed, Ron had told him before they left. 

Draco landed on the floor of the Headmaster's office, but not before hearing a scream and Harry's body falling on him.

"Sorry, Draco,"Harry said sheepishly.

Draco got up and helped him up gently. "It's okay."

"What do we do now?"Harry asked.

"Let's wait here for the others."

"Uh... Professor... Harry, Draco!"a voice happily exclaimed.

They both looked over and saw Ron and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?"Harry asked. "It's Summer!"

Ron and Hermione looked over at Draco, who smirked.

"We heard you were coming... with a few guests, and we really wanted to see you, so Dumbledore let us stay here over the Summer,"Hermione answered.

"Oh, okay,"Harry said, obviously unaware to what the three of them were planning for tomorrow.

"Let's go, then,"Ron said.

Harry looked at Draco. "Don't worry. I'll see you in the _Room Of Requirement _at night, okay?"he whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"So that was where you two were during lunch, dinner, during classes, free--"

"We get it, Hermione!"Draco and Harry exclaimed, blushing madly.

They both left, but not before giving each other a brief kiss of reassurance.

"So Harry,"Hermione said, knowing he felt uncomfortable without Draco's arms around him. "Who are the guests?"

Harry was about to answer her, when two frantic voices called out to him.

"Harry, oh, Harry! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!"Harry yelled.

A worried Lily and James came running over to him, hugging him as though he just died.

"Oh, gods, son, don't you **EVER **do that again!"James exclaimed. "When you weren't there, you scared us half to death!"

"Sorry."

Ron and Hermione looked in shock. There stood Lily, James and Harry, but Lily and James looked to be their age.

"So, who are these two, Harry?"James asked.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Weasley, hmm?"Lily asked. "I know an Arthur Weasley..."

"That's my dad,"Ron said.

"I see."

"So, what house are you lot in?"James asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Good,"James said. "I don't want my son to be in Slytherin."

The three of them coughed and looked at one another.

"Erm... Mum, Dad, I'm gay."

"Well, I kind of expected that,"James said. "You with anyone?"

"Um... Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?!"James exclaimed. "I won't have a Malfoy running his hands all over you!"he yelled.

"But Dad, I love--"

"**NO **buts, Harry,"James said. "I won't have you seeing him anymore!"

By that time, tears welled in Harry's eyes. He ran off into the _Room Of Requirement _crying in hysterics.

"James, look what you did,"Lily said, scolding James.

"James, Draco really does love Harry,"Hermione said. "Please don't do this to him."

James sighed heavily. He did the one thing he never wanted to do: upset Harry.

* * *

Harry sobbed on the arm of the couch in the _Room Of Requirement_, hoping that Draco would come soon. His wish was granted. Draco must have seen him run in. 

He put his arms around Harry and let him sob into his shoulder.

"Harry, what happened?"Draco asked.

"D-Dad doesn't want me seeing y-you..."he cried.

"Because I'm a Malfoy?"Draco asked, rubbing circles around Harry's back, not knowing they were being watched by James the whole time. (I don't know if he can, so I'm bending the rules!)

Harry nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Harry,"Draco said, bringing him into a hug, letting him cry in his chest. "Even he won't be able to keep us apart. I assure you, I'll always be there."

"Thank you, Draco,"Harry said as he he pulled Harry in for a bitter/sweet kiss.

James gasped outside the room. Draco **DID **love Harry. Draco was right, he could never break them up. At least now he knew Draco would always take care of their son.

"Ah, spying, are we?"a voice asked.

James turned around to face Snape. "More than anything you're doing, Snape."

"That's professor Snape to you, Potter."

"I'm not from this time, therefore you aren't my teacher,"James said, smirking.

"You should still address me as Professor, Potter."

"What happens if I don't feel like it?"James asked.

"Then I'll hex you for what you did to me in the past." (A/N: Remember the memory in Snapes' penseive?)

Snape pointed his wand at James, just as Sirius, Remus and Lily ran over to him. Lily gave him a peck on the cheek and they all walked away, glaring at Snape all the way.

Said professor sighed, before looking in the window of the _Room Of Requirement _and sighed in disgust. "One of their snogging sessions, at least they used silencing charms on it,"Snape said, walking away from the disturbing sight.

**(DELETED SCENE!! LEAVE YOUR FULL E-MAIL ADDRESS IN A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT SENT OR NOT!)**

Harry woke up the next morning in Draco's hold, naked bodies huddled under a blanket for warmth. He felt Draco's eyes on him, so he turned and smiled.

"Morning, love,"Harry said.

"Morning, Harry,"Draco said, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks,"Harry said, leaning in closer.

"We should get dressed and go up to our dorms, love."

"Can't we stay for a little while longer?"Harry whined.

Draco chuckled. "All right."

* * *

**harrypotter,move over:** Thank you! You were also the first signed person to review my other story as well! Thanks! Keep reviewing!

**pinkmooseofdoom:** Thanks for that note! I really appreciated it! Keep reviewing please!

**Remusgrl01:** Yeah, I know. But don't worry, things shall get better! Like young Remus said, "If there is one thing we can change, it's Sirius death." Don't worry, older Sirius might make a comeback!

Thank you to all who reviewed this story! Please continue to! It really encourages me to write more!


	3. Harry's Birthday Party

**Blast From The Past**

**A/N:** Hey, there guys! Decided to put chapter 3 up as well! I'm really really happy for reasons I won't tell you, but hey! At least in my happy state I can update!

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling is Harry Potter's official owner!

---Chapter Start---

_3. Harry's Birthday Party_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Draco and Harry made their way out of the _Room Of Requirement _and to the library, where they would probably meet everyone else, if not the Great Hall, which they had all ready checked. On their way, they bumped into Severus Snape.

"Hello, Draco,"Snape said. "Harry."

"Hello, sir,"Harry said.

"Hi, Severus."

"Where would you two be off to, hmm?"he asked.

"The library,"Draco replied.

"Ah,"Snape said. "I see. Good day." With that he walked away.

"Is he... okay?"Harry asked.

"Why?"Draco asked.

"He _never_ called me Harry before,"he replied.

Draco laughed. "He must be having an off day or something. He'll be all right once school starts, though."

Harry groaned, which only made Draco laugh harder than before. "Let's get to the Library, love."

"Okay."

The two of them made their way to the library, and Draco opened the door, and beckoned Harry to go in first. He did as he was told, and was surprised to find all of the lights off. Behind him, Draco was smirking. This would be fun.

The lights suddenly turned on, and on the wall hanging was a banner that was decorated and said "Happy Birthday Harry" and balloons surrounded it. Below that was a table, and behind it stood Ron, Hermione, older Remus, Tonks, young Sirius, young Remus, Lily, James, Alastor Moody, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley, who yelled "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry blinked in surprise. He looked over at Draco, who was smirking behind him. He knew they planned this, he knew it! But he was happy, nevertheless.

The next little while consisted of opening gifts, which Harry, Ron and Hermione did together. James kept an eye on both Harry and Draco. It seemed Harry had cheered up emmensley since last night, and he was beginning to wonder if that was only an act. He decided to keep a close watch over his son the entire day, and Draco, just to see if his thoughts were right or not, that Draco **DID **love Harry.

After the presents were finished being unwrapped, Harry was enveloped in a group hug with Ron and Hermione. But Draco wasn't a part, because half of the people in this room didn't know about their relationship. Only his parents, young Remus, older Remus and Ron and Hermione.

Nothing, not even Voldemort, could possibly ruin this day.

---------

"M-My lord,"a stammering voice started. "The four you sent to the future... t-they are w-with..."

"With who, Wormtail?"Voldemort asked.

"H-Harry P-Potter, sir,"Wormtail answered.

"Who?"

"Lily and James' future s-son."

"What!?"Voldemort yelled. "They get married?! Oh, I'm going to kill Potter! Come, Wormtail, we shall leave immediately to that dimension in which they are in!"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

---------

After the party, everyone seemed rather full of cake, ice cream and lunch (which they had before the cake, mind you ;), so they went to their dorms, except for Harry and Draco, who made their way outside the Hogwarts grounds, to go for a walk.

Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak, and that's what they were under, because Harry saw his parents not too far away, and he didn't want his dad to catch them together, after the argument that happened yesterday.

Draco smirked. He was going to give Harry his present once they were in total privacy. He had all ready given him his first present (::coughdeletedscenecough), and this one was extra-special. So he didn't want James to ruin it for him.

They found themselves in a forest (not the Forbidden Forest) and under a tree, Draco leaned on it, and wrapped his arms around Harry, who leaned in closer.

"So,"Harry said. "You wanted to... tell me something?"

"Yes, Harry,"Draco sighed, breathing in Harry's scent. "You know I love you very much, and I would kill anyone who **DARED **to touch you, in my presence or not. And, since it's your birthday today, I decided to give you a second gift."

He took out Harry's hand, and placed in it a box.

"What's this?"Harry asked.

Draco chuckled. "Open it and find out, love."

Slowly, Harry opened the box, to find...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**loverofthedarkness:**Thanks for your review! Please keep reviewing!

A/N: Yay! A cliffie! (whistles) Wonder what the present will be? I all ready know, you have to find out!


	4. Nightmares

**Blast From The Past**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Like I keep on saying, it encourages me to write more. Sorry for all the spelling errors in chapter 1. I reread all of my stories, and I found like 5 spelling errors. Sorry, I just type my stories up without looking at the keyboard (literally I do), so don't be surprised if you see spelling errors. Well, enough blabbering, on with the story! Keep reviewing!

**Pairings:** (incase people forgot) Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling is Harry Potter's official owner.

---Chapter Start---

4. Nightmares

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Harry opened the box to find a ring. He was about to put it on, when Draco took his hand gently, and the ring from the box. He placed it on Harry's finger gently.

"Harry,"Draco started. "This is a promise ring. I know you must have heard stuff like this in the muggle world, but this is different. When the ring gets really hot, it means that the one that gave it to you is in some danger. When you feel it at normal temperature, it means the person is fine. Don't worry, I have one too,"he said, showing his ring to Harry.

"Thank you, Draco,"Harry said, leaning in closer to Draco.

"Anything for you, love."

After a while, they made their way back to Hogwarts, still under the Invisibility Cloak. Draco had to carry Harry, since he had fallen asleep on the way back. Draco got to the _Room Of Requirement_,and placed Harry gently down on the couch, and layed down beside him.

Soon, the both of them were in a deep sleep.

Harry was having one of his reoccuring nightmares. The ones of Sirius' death, the ones of Cedric's death, and Voldemort's return. He kept on screaming. "No! We can still save him! He's only just gone through!"

"HARRY!"

"No! SIRIUS!"

"HARRY, WAKE UP, PLEASE!"a frantic voice yelled.

But Harry wasn't hearing the person, he was reliving Sirius' death all over again. "NO! PLEASE, WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!"

"HARRY! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"the voice yelled, shaking Harry by the shoulders.

Harry awoke with a start, and looked into the worried eyes of Draco. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, gods, Harry,"Draco said, enveloping Harry in a hug. "What happened?"

"I-I h-had a-a n-nightmare, D-Draco,"Harry sobbed.

"About what, Harry?"Draco asked gently.

"S-S-S-S-Sirius..."he cried.

"Shhh,"Draco said, leaning Harry close to him to cry on his chest. "It's okay, love. It's okay. I'm here." He began rubbing circles around Harry's back, trying to comfort him.

They didn't know they were being watched.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, god,"Lily said from outside the room. "I didn't know he had nightmares."

"I didn't either,"James said.

"Did you see what they were about, James?"Lily asked.

"I-I heard him scream Sirius' name,"James replied.

"Yeah, you know, I haven't seen this world's Sirius,"Lily started, her eyes widening. "What if..."

"Oh, Lily, James,"a voice said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Remus,"James greeted younger Remus.

"What's going on in there?"Remus asked.

"Malfoy is trying to calm Harry down, he had a nightmare,"James said.

"About...?"

"We think it was Sirius,"Lily answered. "James said he heard him screaming his name..."

"Oh, god,"Remus said. "I knew something was wrong. When Harry and I talked, he looked uncomfortable talking about Sirius. He told me..."

"Told you what, Remus?"James asked.

"You know Bellatrix, right?"Remus asked, saying her name with hatred in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"Lily asked.

"Harry told me that she was the one who killed Sirius of this time,"Remus answered.

"Oh, gods,"James said. "How?"

"Harry said that Voldemort took him to the Department Of Mysteries, where the two of them battled and that Sirius fell through the Veil. He told me that Wormtail here is alive and that he betrayed you two and framed Sirius so that everyone except his friends and Dumbledore believe he is a convicted  
murderer and that he was in Azkaban for twelve years,"Remus answered.

"Oh god,"James said, shaking. "Sirius... in Azkaban? With Dementors?"

"Yes."

"That just doesn't seem right,"Lily said. "He doesn't deserve anything like that."

"I know,"Remus said. "Where is the Sirius of our time, anyway?"

James chuckled. "Fell asleep on the couch in the library."

Remus laughed. "I'll go and see him."

"All right."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Remus."

Lily looked in the window to the _Room Of Requirement_. The boy that was holding her son looked alot like Lucius Malfoy, but he wasn't as rough. No, he was stroking Harry's hair with his hands, and planting kisses on his neck, and whispering comforting words while Harry cried. She smiled. James had the wrong impression on Malfoy, he really did love Harry.

She then noticed a twinkling light on their two hands. She looked closer, and saw rings. Promise rings. Draco really did love Harry.

"James,"Lily said, smiling. "Let's go to the common room. I think Harry will be all right from now on."

"Why? There is a Malfoy in there, doing who knows what to him!"James said.

"I all ready saw my proof that Malfoy really loves him,"Lily said. "Look for yourself."

He looked in the window, and saw exactly what Lily did, and Harry didn't seem to be struggling under his grasp at all. He sighed.

"All right, Lils, you win,"James sighed. "Let's go back to the common room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: **I hope you liked this chapter! I know it must have sucked, but hey, I'm trying, okay?! Please review!


	5. Under Their Noses

Blast From The Past

A/n: Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. This is the longest I have kept a Harry Potter story updated. It's a record! 9 reviews. This is the most I have for one Harry Potter fic that was a success. So, I'm continuing it! I hope you enjoy it!

Q, A, & RR:

Winterbabe1989:

Kohaku: Yeah, I doubt that anyone would LOVE a cliffhanger…well, probably someone with a crazed mind. Like me! But I hate them anyway. I just like keeping people in the dark sometimes!

Tanya J Potter:

Kohaku: That was just a typo on my part, because I DON'T look at the keyboard EVER when I type. Do you think I do good anyway? I hadn't meant to put Peter's name in there when Sirius answered, so sorry I made that error! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

harrypotter,move over:

Kohaku: No, he didn't propose. But do you think it's better? He MIGHT propose yet! Who knows! If he does, should it be near the end, so the wedding can be the last chapter? I think that would be good! And fluffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I have news! BOOK SIX, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, IS COMING OUT JULY. I THINK I HEARD JULY 10th OR SOMETHING!!!!!!

---Chapter Start---

5. Taken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day wasn't any better than last night. Harry didn't feel any better after all Draco tried to do to get him to feel better. He caught his parents giving him worried looks as well as Draco was, but he didn't want to tell them anything. He really missed Sirius, and whenever he looked at young Sirius with young Remus, it only depressed him more. He liked the thought of Draco holding his hand, but it was no use. No one could bring him out of his misery.

---

Older Remus was in his room at Hogwarts. He was extremely happy and excited. Why? Well let's just say and old friend was back. No, not Voldemort. Sirius Black. Dumbledore had previously found a way to bring Sirius back, and he told Remus he would be in his room in a few minutes.

Remus heard a knock on his door, and could have fallen out of his seat. He ran to the door, opened it, and didn't even have time to say hello, before he was enveloped in a tight hug by Sirius.

"Remus,"Sirius said, hugging the life out of him. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, Sirius,"Remus said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Remmie,"Sirius said. "How is Harry? Is Malfoy looking out for him?"

"Yes, he is,"Remus replied. "I only wish you could have come yesterday."

"Why?"Sirius asked.

Remus showed him a calendar and pointed to him the date it was.

Sirius' eyes widened. "I MISSED MY GODSON'S BIRTHDAY?!"

"Sirius, please calm down,"Remus pleaded. "He might hear you."

"I guess you're right, Moony,"Sirius sighed. "God, why does the world have to be so fucked up?"

Remus sighed. "Would you like to see Harry, Sirius?"

"Of course I do!"Sirius exclaimed.

Remus nodded, then grinned. "We have guests."

"Who?"

"You'll find out,"Remus said, dragging Sirius downstairs to the Room Of Requirement, where he thought Harry might be.

---

He got there and looked in the window and smiled. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, young Sirius and young Remus were in the Room Of Requirement, watching TV, a muggle contraption. He knocked on the door.

Harry looked in the window. "Yes, Remus?"

"Harry? Can I come in? I have a suprise for you."

"Err…okay,"Harry said, unsure of himself.

Draco held Harry's hand tightly as the doors opened and Remus was trying to pursuade someone to come in.

"Padfoot, get your ass in here!"Remus exclaimed. "You're the one who wanted to see him!"

That name caught Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione by surprise. They looked at one another.

"Moony, don't push me!"yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Sirius'.

"Sirius, I'm warning you!"Remus yelled.

"Okay! All right!"The voice yelled.

After Remus was done pursuading them to come in, a man walked in that looked remarkably like Sirius Black. His eyes looked around the room. The moment they landed on Lily and James he fainted.

"Remus, is that really…"Harry started.

"Yes, it is,"he replied. "Dumbledore had recently found a way to bring him back and now…he's here."

Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather…was alive. He felt Draco giving his hand a squeeze.

Just as Sirius appeared in the room, a squeaking voice appeared. Everyone looked around, until the thing appeared. Of course, they didn't know what it was, since it was hiding (INVISIBLE), not even when the thing had become human to reveal Peter Pettigrew. He slowly walked towards Harry, clapped a hand over his mouth and vanished with Harry.

The others watched in horror and shock as Harry's eyes widened and then he vanished.

"Harry!"they all yelled.

Young Sirius knew who did it then. "Peter…that's who the squeaking was coming from…Pettigrew kidnapped Harry…"

Draco looked on, not really paying attention. He was so shocked and…if he hadn't been keeping a closer watch over Harry, this never would have happened.

"That wasn't this world's Pettigrew…it was theirs,"Remus said, pointing to the younger marauders. "The Wormtail of our world would not risk being hurt or seen."

"Then Voldemort must have found out what time period we are in,"James said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Which means…"

Before he could hear anymore, Draco stormed out of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at one another, before following.

"What's got them acting like that?"Lily asked.

"Those three are Harry's closest friends. This affected them a great deal,"Remus replied.

James and Lily looked as if they would cry. Their son was kidnapped right under their noses! And by Pettigrew no less! Why didn't they see it? It all made sense after it happened.

Suddenly, James realized something. He knew where they were going.

James took Lily's hand and looked towards the others. "I know where they are going."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

---

When Harry woke up, he found himself tied to a tombstone. He was in a graveyard. It looked to be just outside Hogwarts, too.

"Ahh, you're awake,"A snake like voice said.

Harry looked up. Voldemort. He froze. Where was his wand? He saw the wands in Voldemort's hands.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"he shouted, pointing both wands at Harry, who screamed in pain.

"Had enough Potter?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know, it's a cliffie, don't murder me! Harry will NOT DIE AND HE WILL BE SAVED!!

Ooh and for a question, some ppl might be wondering why the Peter of the young marauder's world came in so... er... unknown? That's because if the past Pettigrew wasn't a death eater in my story, the story plot wouldn't make sense. So I decided to make Pettigrew a death eater as soon as possible!!!! Sorry to confused readers!!

Next chapter: Draco to the rescue! 


	6. Snake Poison

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Notes:** 13 reviews! That's the most on any HP story I've ever read. Notes before I leave. After Hidden Emotions (YGO), Shamanoh! (SKxYGO), Brother My Brother (YGO), and Inuyasha: A New Legacy (IY) are finished, I'm concerning myself in the world of HP fanfiction on another account, which will be made sometime. Sorry, guys. No more Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't worry, I'll still keep the fics up, though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other products/items related to it, JK Rowling does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 - Snake Poison**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know where he is, James?"Lily asked as she, James, Remus, Sirius, young Sirius and young Remus made their way out of the Room of Requirement in a hurry.

"I don't know…I just feel like I know where he is,"James replied.

Suddenly, on their way out of Hogwarts, they saw three teenagers run out of it first, draping the invisibility cloak over their bodies.

"Who were they?"James asked.

"Draco, Ron and Hermione,"Remus answered.

James didn't say anything after that. He may not be happy that his son is with a Malfoy, but he'll have to deal with it, because they were going to be together for a long time.

"Had enough, Potter?"Voldemort sneered at him as his snake Nagini slithered around his legs. He held the two wands, ready to strike.

"You…wish,"Harry said, panting.

"You can't do a thing, Potter,"Voldemort said. "Tied up on that tombstone leaves you helpless."

Harry didn't talk, he was too busy looking at Nagini, who was at his feet, slithering around them, hissing at him viciously. Suddenly, he felt the snake's fangs dig into his leg. He screamed.

"Ah, Nagini seems to like you…or rather, your flesh, Potter,"Voldemort sneered. "Whenever Nagini bites someone, she delivers posion into their system. It seems you have maybe less than twenty minutes to live."

Harry didn't reply, he was in too much pain with the snake bite, and that he heard talking nearby that he assumed Voldemort didn't. He heard…Draco, Ron and Hermione…but he didn't see them…his invisibility cloak! He left it in the Gryffindor Dormitory, so they must have brought it with them!

Wormtail suddenly appeared behind Voldemort, and Voldemort sneered as the rest of the Death Eaters he recognized come behind him as well. There was Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and…Bellatrix Lestrange.

"They have all come willingly to witness your death ceremony, Potter,"Voldemort said.

"You couldn't kill me when I was a baby, and you can't kill me now,"Harry said, hissing at the pain in his leg. The poison was spreading throughout his entire body. In any moment, he would faint, or worse…

"Ah, but, Potter, I have become immensely more powerful than I was back then, and when I defeat you I can rise to power, and become immortal,"Voldemort sneered.

In an other part of the graveyard, Draco, Ron and Hermione had just watched in shock as the snake bit into Harry's leg and all the Death Eaters that had just…appeared.

"What do we do?"Ron asked worriedly, under the invisibility cloak. "We can't get him with all of those Death Eaters there."

"And I can't be seen with you guys or Harry in front of my father,"Draco said, watching Harry worriedly, who was in a conversation with Voldemort. "He'd kill me after term ended."

"Ugh, then what are we going to do?"Hermione asked heatily.

"We should have waited for the others, maybe they could have helped,"Ron replied.

Hermione nodded. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

Ron looked at her in surprise, but turned to see Harry, who was talking with Voldemort. **TALKING**! Talking with a mass murderer who wanted to kill you wasn't exactly normal in his books. Wait…he never read, so it wasn't normal in his mind.

"They are talking about how Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby,"Ron replied.

"What?"Draco exclaimed. "I knew he tried to kill him, but not at such a young age."

"I think he might have only been a few months old, Draco,"Hermione asnwered.

"Now I really hate Voldemort,"Draco spat.

"Who doesn't?"Ron asked.

What Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Black and Lupin (A/N: That's what I'm calling the people from the past so it doesn't take too long to type their names up!) saw Harry being bitten by Nagini, they could have attacked Voldemort and captured Wormtail right then and there. Especially when Harry screamed out in pain. It was too much to bare for them.

"How do we get him out of there?"James asked, who was comforting a crying Lily. They were hiding far from Voldemort so he couldn't hear them talk, but not so far as they couldn't see him or Harry.

"I don't know,"Sirius replied, kicking a rock somewhere not too far by. He hated seeing his godson trapped on a tombstone and Voldemort ready to kill him. He looked at all the Death Eaters, and found two he dispised most, Wormtail and Lestrange.

"I can't s-stand t-to see m-my baby like this,"Lily sobbed into James' shirt. "We have to get him out of there…"

"But how…?"

Suddenly, what they saw amazed them all. Voldemort and his Death Eaters just vanished, leaving Harry's wand on the ground. They looked around for Harry, and since he wasn't on the ground, they realized he must still be tied to the tombstone. Hurt, or…

"Come on!"they heard a voice shout somewhere nearby.

Draco, Ron and Hermione ran to the tombstone they saw Harry tied to. Draco and Ron untied him, and Harry fell unconscious into Draco's arms. Blood was pouring out of his leg, and his breathing was becoming lighter.

"Come on, we have to get him to Madame Pomfrey,"Hermione said. "Hurry!"

"I'm amazed Voldemort didn't stay and fight longer,"Draco said.

"Maybe it was because Harry was all ready posioned and seeing as he thought he was going to die anyway there was no point in fighting,"Hermione suggested.

"That's true,"Draco said, looking somewhere in the distance. "Look! Over there!"

Ron and Hermione looked over to where Draco was pointing, and saw Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Black and Lupin running towards them.

"Harry!"

**A/N:** I made the chapter long just for you! Thank you so much for the reviews.

(YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!) REVIEW PLEASE!! Fluff next chapter!


	7. Bad News

**A/N:** I decided to write a new chapter for the weekend! **EXAMS ARE FINISHED**! YAY! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy! Now I can update more frequently! Well, hopefully, anyway... we DO have exams at the end of the year, but I hate exams with everything I have. There just a test, but they aren't fun, and take that from someone who has NEVER done them before! (sweatdrops) Well, I'm done my rambling. Review responses! 18! Thank you so much! (does happy dance) I may as well do ALL responses again, cause I don't think I did them for some of the chapters.

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.l.i.f.e: **Alot of people said they didn't like the cliffhanger! LOL. Thank you for your frequent reviews.

**harrypotter,move over:** Thank you for your frequent reviews!

**MooseDeEvita:** Thanks. Here is Chapter 7!

**Remusgrl01:** Yeah, I decided to write that. I thought it would be funny. Yeah, he wakes up soon. Before the rescue I think. 'Cause I don't show him waking up... I'll look that up! Thank you for the review, anyway!

**certified-weirdo:** Yeah, at some points it's meant to be funny, but at some points it's not. (hence chapter 5's ending and 6's whole story) Yeah, I looked up Blaise's sorting and I found out he's a Slytherin! Thanks! I love your nickname!

**hots4harry73:** Yes, Harry is a bit suspicious, but it's in later chapters, because he has too much to worrry about now, like the snake bite, and Voldemort and such. Thank you for the notes, they were helpful!

**shazia)Riavera:** Thanks!

There were more reviews, but it was just people who I all ready responded to, you know, frequent reviewers, people who review every chapter and such.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter. I sure don't because if I did, it'd be Sirius/Remus, Harry/Draco, Lily/James, ect... I don't know! Well, you get my point!

-

**Blast From The Past**

**Chapter 7: Bad News**

-

It was a few days later, and Harry was still in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey refused to let him go until she was sure he would be all right. She did tests every single day and gave him pain killer potions, even though he assured her he was fine, but she didn't buy that. It was as if she knew something that he didn't.

That morning, Harry was looking out the window of the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey came in, face looking grim.

"Harry, dear, you might not like this, but…"

"What is it?"Harry asked.

"You have a disease. A terrible disease that's only caused by snake bites (I OWN IT… I think!), that causes the person bitten by the snake a slow death. In other words, you don't have much time,"Madame Pomfrey said.

"How long…?"Harry was extremely worried, and looked as if he would cry.

"About a year,"Madame Pomfrey said. "Severus and I have been looking for potions or even a cure, but so far there is no luck, but I will inform you if we do find one. It's a very rare disease and there isn't even a name for it. Your parents and family all ready know, is that ok?"

Harry nodded, and then asked. "Does Draco know…?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly. "Almost strangled me when he found out, demanding I heal you immediately."

Harry laughed. "Will they be coming in?"

"I said they could come in whenever they want, and I'm guessing that's going to be after their classes,"Madame Pomfrey replied. "You have a few minutes to rest until they come. Call me if you need anything,"and with that, she left.

So, this was it? He was going to die within a years time? The good thing was he was going to be with his parents, but… he'd still miss Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Draco… Draco the most out of everyone, probably. Damn Voldemort and Nagini. Madame Pomfrey didn't even know the name of the disease he had, and she had said it was rare, so there probably was no damn cure for it! Damn Nagini!

After a few minutes, he heard the Hospital Wing doors open, and Ron, Draco and Hermione walked over to his bed, looking at him sadly.

"Did Madame Pomfrey tell you?"Hermione asked Harry, who nodded. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. H-how long do you have?"

"Madame Pomfrey said at least a year, unless they find a cure,"Harry replied, who was pulled into a hug by Draco.

"I don't want to lose you… we've only been together for 3 years, I can't lose you now,"Draco whispered.

"I know, Dray,"Harry said, comforting Draco, who was silently crying. "I know…"

Just then, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Lupin and Black walked into the Hospital Wing, and James, Sirius, and Black weren't really keen on the way Malfoy was with Harry, but they lived with it.

Everyone's hearts ached for Harry, who didn't have much time in this life.

-

"Come on, Headmaster, there must be something we can do! He's my nephew for Merlin's sake!"a voice shouted in the Headmaster's office. (Guess who? A TWIST!)

"There is none,"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, Severus."

With that, Severus Snape left the Headmaster's office, now hating the man more than ever.

-

**A/N:** (grin) You'll see why Sev is Harry's nephew next chapter! It's quite exciting, yet I see a few fics where Sev is related to Harry in someway! It'll all be explained next chapter. I decided to do a few twists, just to make it more interesting! Will I make Harry die? I certainly hope not! But… we'll have to see! (wink wink) ;)


	8. Going Under

**Blast From The Past**

**DOUBLE UPDATE TIME!** I'd thought I'd do one just to please my reviewers, if I haven't all ready. I know you must've hated the cliffhanger (if you could call it that), but things WILL be explained this chapter! You have to see the looks on James, Sirius, and Black's faces when they hear the news! It's hilarious! Well, thank you for reviewing! On with it!

-

Chapter 8 

Going Under

-

The Potions Master walked silently towards the Hospital Wing. He could hear the Headmaster's footsteps behind him as well, going to tell everyone in the Hospital Wing the 'news'. He wasn't happy that the headmaster wasn't even TRYING to find a cure for his nephew, he was also not happy that the headmaster didn't even look a bit sad when he told him that there was no cure! He just sat in his chair and didn't give a damn about the world or Voldemort.

Voldemort. That was the reason this whole damn thing happened. Voldemort's damn snake, Nagini, had bitten into Harry's skin, or so he was told, and this caused a very rare disease to develop in his body, which was killing him slowly. He looked EVERYWHERE for a cure, but found none. He even looked about Snakes and Snake Bites, but nothing came up. Madame Pomfrey had said it was a very rare disease with no name yet, so that's probably why they didn't find a cure that quickly, if there was any cure to begin with.

Quietly, he watched as the headmaster stepped into the Hospital Wing, walking in front of him. He was too rapped up in his thoughts to care what the headmaster would want.

-

Everyone heard Headmaster Dumbledore coming into the Hospital Wing, and the room quickly quietened.

"Hello, Harry,"Dumbledore said, looking at Harry. "I know of your disease and what Voldemort has done. For that I am sorry. But, I have some news to report to you. I think all of you may like to hear it."

"What is it, headmaster...?"Lily asked.

"Severus, please come in,"Dumbledore asked, and Severus walked in, not even looking at Dumbledore.

They were all shocked, wondering what this had to do with Severus at all. Surely, nothing important? Then again, if the headmaster was there...

"I came here to inform you all... and this might be of shocking news to you,"Dumbledore started. "That Miss Lily Evans isn't really Lily Evans, but in fact... Lily Snape."

Everyone but Lily gasped. Lily looked down at her feet in silence, and James put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and he nodded, and they both turned to look at the headmaster again.

"So... since Lily is Lily Snape, Harry here has a new uncle."

Ron looked horrified at the thought for having Snape for an uncle, and gave Harry a sad look. Hermione could have fainted on the spot, wondering how on Earth this could've happened, Sirius was stunned beyond belief, and glaring at Severus, who was glaring right back at him, same with Black, Remus and Lupin didn't seem surprised, though they stood by Lily.

"I know Harry is in Remus' and Sirius' secret custody,"Dumbledore winked a little at Sirius and Remus, who only grinned. "But... sooner or later... that may have to change. You understand that Peter Pettigrew has not yet been captured... and with the actions he comitted today... it may not be possible for a long time."

"But he will be caught, right, Headmaster?"Hermione asked hopefully.

"We can only hope for the best, Ms Granger,"Dumbledore replied. "Now, we will both leave you for you to yourselves."

_I bloody damn hate the headmaster now, Harry thought. I didn't have to live with the damn Dursleys because they weren't my damn relatives by blood at all. How the hell was I supposed to be safe there when they weren't even my relatives! _his mind shouted.

"You okay?"

He was startled, and brought out of his thoughts by Draco, who was looking at him worriedly. "You okay? You spaced out a little."

Harry sighed. "I'm fine."

After awhile, everything quieted down in the Hospital Wing, and everything was completely forgotten. Until one part where Harry fell out of Draco's arms and landed on the floor. Draco ran to him in a hurry. They were the only ones there because the others had left.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"Draco shook Harry gently. "Please wake up! Talk to me! Are you okay!"

"Mr Malfoy, what is wrong?"Madame Pomfrey asked, walking in, hearing Draco's yelling.

"Harry just fell out of my arms, Madame Pomfrey!"Draco replied. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with him!"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and took Harry from Draco and put him back on the bed gently. "It's the disease. It weakens his inards, so he might pass out every now and then."

Draco looked at Harry, worried. "Is there anyway to cure this damn thing yet?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "No. But we are trying. Desperately we are trying. Did he ever pass out like this before?"

Draco thought for a minute. "Only after we rescued him from Voldemort."

"But that could have been a Crucio or something else... not the disease... if the snake bit him before he fainted, which it did, right...?"after recieving a nod from Draco, she continued. "It would take probably twenty minutes for him to die, and he wouldn't have been unconscious. He would have been dead isntead."

"I heard Voldemort saying something about him only having twenty minutes to live... but that was the poison that Nagini sent into his body (Nagini's the snake), but if he still had the poison, wouldn't he be dead by now...?"Draco asked worriedly.

"No, the poison had been removed before it could spread, but that's when we found the disease... it slowly kills his insides."

"So are you sure he has less than a year?"Draco asked in a whisper, looking at Harry.

Madame Pomfrey shrugged. "A year or two, unless we can find a cure. Don't worry, Draco, if Potter wants to live, he'll pull through this. He always has."

Draco nodded and watched Madame Pomfrey leave. That was true, wasn't it? If Harry wanted to live, which he did (or so he hoped), he would pull through this and fight will all his might. But, if he didn't want to live...

He didn't want to think about that right now. He shook his head and stared at Harry. His Harry.

Nobody would hurt him again.

-

A/N: I hope you liked that! I did a double update since I'm generous and chapter 7 wasn't long! So there you have it! Bye!

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Coming Clean

**Blast From The Past**

A/N: 21 reviews! Thank you so much! I never expected soooooo many! Anyway, I'm glad this fic is doing good.

**To My Reviewers:**

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: Aww, poor you. Anyway, I do have exams again at the end of the year! What are GCSEs? Thanks for reviewing!

shazia)Riavera: Hmm... hopefully we'll find a cure for poor Harry! I'm not sure if Harry's gunna live with Snape or not... he's all ready living with Sirius and Remus, as Dumbledore said in chapter 8. It wont be SLASH, though. Or M-Preg. Of course, their might be some of that later, but NOT with Sev/Harry. I like it, but of course, Har's with Dray, right:grins:

**WARNINGS:** Slash, M-Preg, If you don't like, **DON'T **read!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned officially by J. K. Rowling. All other properties are owned by Warner Bros., ect.

-

Chapter 9

Coming Clean

-

It was a few weeks after Harry had gotten two shocking news reports. Draco had stayed with him and skipped classes, because Harry was to stay in the Hospital Wing and all times and since Draco was ahead in all of his classes, Snape let him stay in the Hospital Wing, seeing as he was Head Of Slytherin, anyway.

Over the next few days, Madame Pomfrey had come in, a huge smile printed on her face. She announced that they had found a cure for Harry's disease. It might have been a little early, but they were looking every minute of every hour to find a cure for his unknown disease caused by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. (Too complicated to explain proceedures)

Harry was in private with Madame Pomfrey, who was curing the disease right now, and Draco, was the only one that knew of the cure. They decided to let everyone else know, when the time was right. But of course, Draco never stopped smirking about it and neither did Harry.

Draco was in the waiting room in the Hospital Wing, reading the Daily Prophet, when Madame Pomfrey came out, face looking flushed and looking tired herself. She had a small smile.

"Well, Draco, I have two things to tell you."

"What"

"Harry's cured of the disease"Madame Pomfrey started. "And..."

"And what"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "He's pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "After I cured him of the disease, he started acting strange, throwing up alot, if you will. I did a test and found out."

Draco smiled. "Can I see him"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Careful, though. He's resting. And I know from experience, that when you're pregnant, you get frequent mood swings."

Draco laughed. "Harry gets those all the time."

"**I HEARD THAT**"

Draco sweatdropped. "Maybe it's one of those mood swings you were talking about"

Madame Pomfrey laughed, shook her head and left the room.

Draco walked into the room, and got a pillow stuck in his face. He took it out, grinning at Harry, who was pouting.

"I do _not_ have mood swings"

"Of course not, love"Draco said sarcastically, even though Harry didn't notice that.

"Did Madame Pomfrey tell you..."Harry asked.

Draco nodded, and hugged Harry tightly, not knowing someone else had hid behind the door, watching.

"We're going to have a baby."

-

**A/N:** Sorry if you found that totally crappy... but hey! I tried my best! XDD. ANYWAYS, if you would please review, and I'll make an update tomorrow as well as today, if I don't go to Sydney looking for **_Inuyasha: Volume 2, The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass_**!


	10. Rejection From A Father

**Blast From The Past**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

**To My Reviewers:**

**LittleCrazy1:** Yeah, well, I've read tons of stories like this, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emily:** Do you want the deleted scenes or something? Let me know next time you review, please!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and all related products are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I claim no ownership of them. I own the baby, is all.

-

**Chapter 10**

**Rejection From A Father**

-

James Potter left the Hospital Wing in shock. He was the one eavesdropping on Harry and Draco, and when Draco said the words "We're going to have a baby" he almost fainted outside the Hospital Door.

His son…was pregnant. Because of Malfoy. James suspected that Malfoy had put him into the situation unwillingly, and therefore the situation turned out bad. But when Harry and Draco talked about it, they were smiling and laughing. Maybe James' thoughts were wrong.

He made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Lily was staying with Black and Lupin. He had to tell them, if not sooner.

"James, where have you been"Lupin asked.

"I went to see Harry, but I overheard some news that I didn't want to hear."

"Which was…"Black asked.

"Harry is pregnant, and it's Malfoy's fault"James growled.

"Oh, that's wonderful"Lily exclaimed, and laughing at the expression on James' face when she said that. "I'm going to be a grandmother"

"Yeah, and Snivellus (glares from Lily) is going to be a grandfather"Black said, smirking. "You know, Grandfathers are usually…you know…"

"Old"James asked.

"My thoughts exactly"Black said. "Maybe we should create a grey-hair potion for him, to make him more grandfather-like."

James snickered. "That would be fun."

"Don't even try it, guys"Lily sent daggers at them.

"Oh, what, now you're defensive of your older brother"Black asked.

"Damn right I'm defensive (A/N: I know it's OOC for Lily to curse, but she's mad at Sirius now, so hey, she can!) of him"

Black blinked in shock. "Lily! You said a curse word"

Lily blinked. "Oh, great. I set a good example for my son."

"Hah, don't worry, Lily, he all ready curses"Black said.

"But he's 16"

"So"

Lily shook her head at Black's childish antics.

"What"Black asked.

"You are so childish…"

"Hey"

"What are we going to do about him"James asked.

"About who? Harry"Black asked.

"Malfoy"

"What about him? I think it's great they are having a baby"Black said.

"You too, Sirius"James put his hand on his head in frustration. "A Malfoy is snogging my son, I will not have it"

"James Potter"Lily exclaimed. "I think it's fine whoever _my _son dates as long as that person takes care of him and loves him, and that's exactly what Draco does! So I don't think you should bring this matter up anymore! Especially not to Harry"

"Oh, so he's your son"James asked. "He's my son too, you know, Lily"

"Oh, really? What would happen if we split"

"**THEN HARRY WOULD CEASE TO EXIST**"Black yelled, startling them. "**I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY GODSON**! **I TALKED TO HIM YESTERDAY** (A/N: Again I cut it out) **AND HE TOLD ME STUFF THAT HAPPENED TO HIM THAT'S SIMILAR TO WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I WILL NOT LET WHAT HAPPENED TO ME HAPPEN TO HIM!**"

"W-what are you saying, Sirius"Lily asked.

"Harry told me he was raped by his uncle, Vernon Durlsey, A.K.A your so-called 'sister's-soon-to-be-husband', Lily"Black said and Lily gasped. "I was raped by my father. That's why I ran to your house that night, James"Black continued. "Harry told me he ran to the Weasleys because they were like the family he never had. He told me it felt like he had 6 brothers and a sister who cared for him even when others didn't"

"…The family, he never had"Lily whispered.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me that our son has had 5 encounters with Voldemort, that one including when he survived the killing curse"James stated. "We are dead in this world, Lily."

"Then how does he know of the wizarding world, then"

"He told me Rebeus Hagrid was his first friend ever in the wizarding world, and he was also the one who collected him and taken him on his first trip to Diagon Alley"Sirius said.

"But I thought Ron"

"Ron was his first friend that was his age, and then came Hermione"Sirius said. "I have never seen him without them."

"Then when did Malfoy come along"James asked.

"Harry told me in their fourth year, they befriended each other, and put the past behind them"Lupin said. "Which is what you should do with Severus, James. Sirius and I have all ready done so. Same with Lily."

Black and Lily nodded, while James was shocked.

"You what"

"If he's Harry's uncle, **AND** Lily's brother, at least we should respect him"Lupin stated, and Lily nodded in agreement. "And if you two get married, he'll be your brother-in-law, James."

"I'll kill myself before he becomes related to me."

"If...you...do...my...godson...will...never...be...born"Black said in a deadly tone that made the rest of them freeze.

"Siri, are you ok"Lupin asked.

Black growled. "I see through lies because I am a dog animagus. James isn't lying about killing himself, and if he does, I'll make him come back from the grave and murder him until his memory ceases to exist! I won't let my godson cease to exist, so you had better make up with Snape, or he will _never _be born and the world will never be rid of Voldemort"

Black looked thoughtful for a minute, then his eyes widened. "It doesn't really matter...because as we stand here...doing nothing...Harry is dying..."

Suddenly, the portrait to the common room opened, and in stepped Harry and Draco, grinning to no end.

"Harry, what are you doing here"Lily asked. "I thought you were in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm cured"was all Harry could say.

Black was the first one to squeeze him so tight he was turning blue. He ruffled his hair, and Harry blushed.

"How in the world did they find a cure"Lupin asked, after congratulating Harry.

"Severus found one"Harry answered, looking around for James, who had left before Harry entered.

"James left to get a bit of fresh air, sweety"Lily said, hugging him. "He...had a..."

"Tantrum"Black said and Harry laughed.

"Um...guys"Harry asked.

"Yeah"

"Can I tell you something"

"Sure."

"..."he looked at Draco, who nodded.

"Draco and I-are getting married."

-

A/N: **YAY**:grins: Review please!


	11. The Getaway

**Title:** Blast From The Past

**Written By: **GoldSnitch81

**Authors Notes 1**: Hello there! 29 reviews! I am sooooo happy! I decided to update again today! It's boring here and I am listening to Inu Yasha Music from a CD I burned. Sorry, Severus was meant to be an uncle, not a Grandfather. :Sweatdrops: Sorry people!

**To My Reviewers:**

**Sereke:** Sure I can send you the deleted scenes, although, it may take a while, is that all right? I don't go online on weekdays. Only Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays and school cancelled days.

**PoetGoddess:** Your second guess was right! It was James! And since we're on chapter 11, you shouldn't be dying anymore, unless there's a cliffhanger at the end here as well. :snickers madly:

**Liz:** Yeah, I guess it was. I just write random things, is all. :rolls eyes: Whatever comes to mind.

**Hands Off:** Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related materials, characters, books, movies, trading cards, ect., belong to J.K Rowling, and I own no ownership of the products. Also, no money was made during the writing of this story.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this song might not be compatible with the chapter, but I really wanted to use it for something, so I used it for this! It's by Hilary Duff!

-

**Chapter 11 - The Getaway**

-

_Here I am again_

_Talking to myself_

_Sitting at a red light_

_Both hands on the wheel_

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much runnin' through my mind_

_First you wanna be free_

_Now you say you need me_

_Givin' mixed signals and signs_

_It's hard to let you in_

_Thinkin' You might slam the brakes again_

_Put the pedal down_

_Headin' out of town_

_Gotta make a geataway_

_The traffic in my brains_

_Drivin' me insane_

_This is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta getaway_

_I can't keep coming back to you_

_Every time you're in the mood_

_To whisper something sweet in my ear_

_It's so hard to move on_

_'Cuz everytime I think you're gone_

_You show up in my rear view mirror_

_Is this just a detour?_

_'Cuz I gotta be sure_

_That you really mean what you say?_

_It's so hard to let you in_

_Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again_

_Put the pedal down_

_Headin' out of town_

_Gotta make a geataway_

_The traffic in my brains_

_Drivin' me insane_

_This is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta getaway_

-

It was a few minutes after Harry had stated the fact: he and Draco were getting married. They were going to have a kid, right? So why not? What harm could it do? Except for the fact who Draco's father is, and Voldemort still raging the world looking for power and ridding it of muggle-borns everywhere.

Everyone had congratulated them, but Lupin had said that to wait a _really_ long time before letting James know, because he could snap at that moment, and Harry knew from before, only when he was dating Draco, that James had snapped a twig.

Harry himself was currently in the Shrieking Shack, he had apparated to Hogsemade (I'm not even sure if they are allowed to at 16 or 17, what's the age?) and was just thinking of memories, when he heard footsteps approaching.

He froze. What if it was a deatheater? Or some madman? Well, like Voldemort.

To his greatest fear, it _was_ Voldemort, but not the one of their time. This one looked kind of more like the Tom Riddle he faced in his second year. The one that was just a memory of the past. This one was. Literally. No pun intended.

"Who are you?"Voldemort asked.

"I'm Harry, though I think you'll know who I am soon."

"Ah, so you're Potter's son, eh?"Voldemort sneered. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really, and why did you want to see me?"Harry asked.

"Wormtail told me of you. I'll kill you because you are the only thing in my way from returning to power."

"The other one said that and he still hasn't suceeded."

"Well, I shall!"Voldemort exclaimed. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"a voice shouted from behind Harry, and deflected the curse so it went into a different direction. There stood Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Black, Lupin and Draco.

Sirius ran over to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded, hugging Sirius back.

"What do we do about this piece of trash?"James asked.

"First,"Remus started. "Draco, get Harry away from him. We will deal with Voldemort."

Draco nodded. He took Harry's hand and they went running out of the Shack, but Voldemort flew a curse at Harry.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"Draco shouted, deflecting the curse, and they kept on running.

-

"How...long...do...we...have...to...run...Draco?"Harry panted. "I'm...so...tired..."

"Harry, just hang on a little longer!"Draco pleaded. "We're almost at Hogwarts, he won't get in there."

But Harry hadn't heard him, for he had fallen into unconsciousness.

"Harry!"Draco exclaimed, picking him up gently and kept on running, careful not to upset Harry's stomache.

-

Draco ran into Hogwarts and found Hermione and Ron walking along the halls doing Prefect rounds.

"Damn, I forgot,"Draco mumbled, shifting Harry in his arms.

Hermione and Ron saw Draco and when they saw Harry in his arms, they ran over to him.

"Draco!"Hermione exclaimed, looking at Harry worriedly. "What happened?"

"Voldemort."

"Again?"

Draco nodded.

"I'll take him to the Gryffindor Common Room,"Ron offered.

Draco nodded. "Be careful with him, Weasley. There is something you need to know."

"What?"

"He's pregnant."

"Really?"Hermione asked, Ron just looked horrified and clutched his friend like a lifeline.

"Yes, and if you don't loosen your grip on him Weasel I'll rip you to pieces,"Draco snarled.

Ron loosened his grip on Harry, but still held on tightly.

Draco nodded and walked off. "'Night."

Ron and Hermione nodded and walked off to the Gryffindor Dormitories with Harry in Ron's arms.

-

Harry opened his eyes later on, to find out that he was in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm. He didn't remember coming here.

"Draco?"Harry asked quietly, voice hoarse.

"Hey Harry,"Hermione said, sitting beside him on his bed.

"'lo, Hermione."

"How are you feeling?"she asked.

"Horrible."

"That's to be expected, Harry,"Hermione said warmly. "Professor Snape said you were under effects of the Crucatius curse."

"But, I thought Draco deflected it,"Harry said.

"Maybe Voldemort cast another one,"Hermione said.

Harry nodded, and after a while Hermione left, and left Harry to his thoughts. The thing he realized was true, his father didn't accept him and Draco together, and he wouldn't accept his pregnancy, or his marriage.

Their was only one possible solution.

He would run away. Forever.

_Nobody would care._

Well, maybe some.

_No, nobody cares about you, do they?_

No. Nobody cares.

_Good boy. Now, get up and leave while no one's watching._

Harry complied. Soon the wizarding world will be rid of Harry Potter and his child for good.

His mission: Getting away from here.

-

A/N: Poor Harry! I hope this is enough for a weekend! I'll update tomorrow as well, if I can get online! Review pretty please!

Next chapter: Harry runs away and everyone is frantic!


	12. Runaway!

**Title:** Blast From The Past

**Written By:** Draco Harry Malfoy Potter

**Author's Notes:** 39 reviews! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I find the story just gets more and more interesting as I write, or more stupid, take your pick.

**To My Reviewers:**

**Princess Of Starlight:** What?

**Kokami:** That's okay, it should take a few days because I have school and stuff but I'll get it to you sometime! It was due to the deleted scene in chapter 2 that he got pregnant. (Wink, wink) Black and Lupin are the ones from the past and Sirius and Remus are the ones in the present. Sorry you got confused.

**alyse:** Sure, but it might take a while, like I said up there. Thanks for the compliment!

**Miss Anonymous hp:** Lol, you like Sirius/Remus? I'm into it as well, seeing as I also like Remus/Severus. Thank you for your review.

**Maykwa:** Do you want the deleted scenes?

**Megan:** Sure! It may take a while, though.

**Magical Me:** Yeah, well, I do make some errors, but I'm not 1! Nobody is.

**chazza:** YES!

**nolimit:** I'm confused...

**Paili-Chan:** Thanks for your review! James is just overprotective, and uh... hard-headed!

**Disclaimer: **I NO OWN!

Chapter 12 - Runaway!

It was a few hours after Harry had run away from Hogwarts completely, and

everyone hadn't found out yet.

Draco was the first, because as soon as he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room (Invisibility Spell) and saw nothing in Harry's bed, his eyes widened and went straight to Dumbledore, who didn't look surprised at all.

"It is, as I feared, Draco"Dumbledore said. "Mr Potter has run away."

Draco sank back into his chair. "Why"

"The rejection from his father was too hard on him"Dumbledore said. "At the Dursleys, rejection was all he ever got. It wasn't surprising that he might pull a stunt like this."

"But what about Voldemort"Draco asked. "Wouldn't he try and "

"Yes, this would be the perfect opportunity"Dumbledore said. "But we

always have a member of the Order following him, so we should be able to locate him."

"Professor..."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy"

"Is it all right if I tell you something"

"Of course."

"Harry's... well... pregnant"Draco finished.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we will need to find him as soon as possible.

Draco, can you please contact the others and tell them to come here"

Draco nodded and walked out of the headmaster's office.

-

Draco found Hermione and Ron in the library after what felt like hours of searching for them. He walked over to them with a worried expression on his face.

"Guys"Draco asked.

"What is it, Draco"Hermione asked.

"Harry's gone missing."

Hermione gasped, but Ron threw a fit. He instantly grabbed Draco by his shirt.

"**WHERE IS HE, MALFOY**"Ron bellowed. "**I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS**"

"Ron"Hermione exclaimed, prying Ron off Draco. "Don't do that! You're a prefect"

"I know he had something to do with this"Ron exclaimed.

"Where's your proof, Weasel Bee"Draco asked, glaring. "I wouldn't do a bloody damn thing to him."

"That's what you said before you got him pregnant"Ron said, glaring.

Draco glared. "What we do in our free time is none of your business, Weasel Bee."

Hermione sighed, knowing they were going to go at it for a while. "Guys! We have to find Harry, if nothing else before Voldemort does"

-

Harry was walking along, not really caring where he was. He didn't care if he was killed or not, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore.

After a while, he stopped and blinked. Guess where he had walked to and apparated to? Number 4 Privet Drive. He apparated far from Hogwarts, and then continued walking, not even caring. Now he wish he had.

He then noticed, that the doorknob was opening, and he was dragged into the house by Uncle Veron.

"You are never going back to that freak school, boy"his uncle bellowed. "You hear me! You are going straight to your room, and I'm locking the door"

Harry didn't move. He didn't even aknowledge his Uncle's presence, so he was dragged up the stairs, thrown onto his bed and the door locked, with Vermon inside...

-

Tonks, a member of the Order, the one keeping watch on Harry, shocked to see him back in Privet Drive and with his Uncle, raced right back to Hogwarts and ran into the headmaster's office at the speed of light, and, seeing everyone there, blushed.

"Tonks, you're supposed to be watching him"Remus scolded.

"I found out where he is"Tonks exclaimed.

"Where"

"Privet Drive"Tonks exclaimed. "His Uncle..."

That brought them to her attention.

"What is he doing"Sirius asked.

"He...threw Harry on a bed...and locked the room...with Harry and himself inside...I don't know what he plans to do so that's why I ran here."

Sirius growled. "I'm leaving now"

The others nodded, and prepared to go.

-

Harry screamed repeatedly, while his Uncle beat him. He wish someone would save him...

"HARRY"

Vernon got off Harry and looked outside the window.

"Those freaks again"Vernon exclaimed. "What the bloody hell do they want"

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Sirius, Remus and Draco, who all ran over to Harry.

Sirius did an immoblize spell on Vernon so he couldn't move, and hugged Harry, who started crying.

"I…was…so…scared…"he cried.

"Shh"Sirius hugged Harry and after a while they went out of the Dursleys house and made their way back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry it was short, but I did the best I could do for now. The baby will be born soon! YAY!


	13. Lillian Draconian Potter

**Blast From The Past**

A/N: Chapter 13 with 43 reviews! Arigatou! Arigatou! That's Japanese for Thank you.

**To My Reviewers: **

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e:** No, I don't live in America, and in my school we go by grades, not yrs. Thank you for your reviews.

**Silverone3:** Yeah, well, it was just Harry's mind arguing with himself, is all.

**shazia)Riavera:** YAY! I'm original!

Sakura: You made her ego big again.

Marik: Wasn't it big all ready?

:hits Marik over the head with a mallot:

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN IT! I only own the baby!

-

Chapter 13 - Lillian Draconian Potter

-

It was a few month actually, after they had gotten Harry back to Hogwarts, and he was asleep, hid head resting on Draco's shoulder. They were in the Room of Requirement, when…

"UGH" Harry woke up with a start and winced. "Dray, get up"he shook Draco. A pain ripped through his body. "Draco, please, GET UP"

Draco opened his eyes lazily. "What is it..."

"The baby...oh! It's here..."

Draco's eyes widened and he stood instantly. "Alright, come on...er...I'll carry you to the hospital wing."

He lifted the pregnant teen. "Shh, shh..." He whispered comfortingly as another pain went through Harry and he whimpered. "Control your breathing, remember"

Harry nodded and grunted. "Shut up..."

Soon they were in the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey"Draco yelled, setting Harry on the bed.

"What is it, Draco"Madame Pomfrey asked, rushing in.

"It's time...the baby's here."

As if on cue Harry let out a scream. "GET HER OUT NOW! OH, IT HURTS" He screamed again.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "All right. I'll have to call a doctor. I'm not a professional with this." She left to get the doctor.

Madame Pomfrey came in seconds later with the doctor and Harry reached for Draco, whimpering.

"Harry, I'm going to take your boxers off and have a look, okay" She said.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you are 2 centimeters dilated." She said.

"What does that mean"he asked.

"The first through sixth centimeters take forever, but once you hit seven you won't know what hit you." She said, smirking. "I'd say by eleven tonight you'll have your child." She smiled. "I will be back in an hour." With that, she turned and left.

Harry never let go of Draco, not even when Mrs Weasley walked in. She didn't look at Draco, but ran straight over to Harry and hugged him lightly.

"Oh, Harry, dear"Mrs Weasley said. "Ron and Hermione will be here soon, dear. Arthur's bringing them in about an hour."

Harry nodded, smiling a bit.

Harry then winced. "Contraction..." Draco stroked Harry's stomach, hand up the hospital gown. Harry smiled. "I should go into labor more often if your hands feel that good."

Draco laughed.

"Contraction gone"

Harry nodded.

Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's gown.

"Thanks."

"Welcome...about the room."

"Just you..." Harry muttered.

Draco nodded. "Alright. We'll tell your doctor when she gets back."

Sooner or later the doctor came back in. "How many contractins have you had"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't been keeping count."

"2 and a half. I'll be back."

"Bye..." Harry waved.

"Bye. And get some sleep, okay"

Harry nodded. "I will."

Ron and Hermione came in.

"Harry" Hermione rushed over. "Are you in labor? Does it hurt"

"Nope and yup." Harry stated.

"You guys can't stay long because his doctor wants him to sleep.He's going to have a hard night." Mrs. Weasley told them.

Later that night:

Harry had been in labor for two hours and was crying.

Draco held his hand. "It's okay...you're almost there."

"I can't do this, I can't." Harry whimpered."It's too big...it's..."

"Harry, I need you to calm down, sit up, and give me a big push. Okay"the doctor asked. (Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley had all left)

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and allowed Draco Sirius to sit him up.

"And now...10, 9, 8..."

Harry grunted.

"7, 6, good, Harry...4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Deep breath and 10, 9, 8"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"7, 6, the head, I see the head"the doctor announced.

Harry pushed with a new strength, sweat dripping into his eyes. "AAAHHH"

"Harry, this is your last push...when I say stop you have to immediatley quit pushing..."the doctor said. ""Can you do that"

"This is the last push? You promise"

"Yes, I promise."

Harry sat up and began to push.

"10, 9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4"

A course of wails sounded through out the room.

"Quit pushing, Harry."

Harry did, watching as his baby was pulled out of him.

The doctor smiled. "Hello, little one...Let's go see your daddy, huh? Let's go see your daddy..."

Harry smiled, tears pouring down his face, as his baby was placed in his arms. The baby had bright blond hair and bright emerald green eyes.

Draco hugged Harry, smiling. "She's beautiful, Har."

"Little Lillian ..." Harry sniffed. "My little Lillian."

Draco glared. "_Our _little Lillian."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Draco. I gave birth to her."

"Yeah, so you're the mother."

"**HEY**"


	14. I Belong In Slytherin

Blast From The Past 

**Chapter 14 – I Belong In Slytherin**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by JK. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 14 - I Belong In Slytherin**

* * *

Harry had gone home after at least a month after he had Lily. His home was Grimmauld Place ever since the end of his sixth year. For some reason, Dumbledore had him resorted into a new house, because he believed he didn't belong in Gryffindor. He was now in Grimmauld Place and he was trying the Sorting Hat on again.'Would you like to know where you really belong?'The hat asked. 'My answer is… SLYTHERIN!' 

Well, if anyone wasn't shocked then, they were now. Dumbledore and Sirius had both fallen out of their chairs in amazement and Harry looked down at his feet, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You don't… hate me now, do you?"Harry asked.

"Why in the name of Merlin would I hate you!"Sirius yelled. "You're my godson!"

"Because I'm in Slytherin."

"Look at me, Harry. Look at me,"Sirius said, as Harry looked up. "No matter what house you're in, no matter whose blood you have, I still care for you like nobody else."

And that's when Harry broke down.

-

Draco had walked over to Grimmauld Place and when he rang the bell, Remus Lupin answered the door.

"Professor, is Harry there?"Draco asked.

"He is, but…I wouldn't go in there now."

"Why?"

"He's crying."

"What!"Draco yelled. "**THEN WHY THE HELL SHOULD I NOT BE ALLOWED IN TO SEE HIM**!"

"Sirius is taking care of him, you have my word, Draco."

Draco growled, and walked into the house, to only hear Harry's wretching sobs. It tore at Draco's heart to hear him like this, and he was wondering if Harry would ever get over being in Slytherin after all.

Ron and Hermione walked in Grimmauld Place later that day and saw Draco in the living room sleeping on the arm chair of a couch,

"Hey, why's Malfoy…"

Suddenly, Ron heard the heart wretching sobs of Harry Potter coming from upstairs.

"What's wrong with him, do you suppose?"

"Ah, Ron, Hermione,"Sirius said, walking in to the living room.

"What was wrong with Harry?"

"He's asleep now,"Sirius replied. "He was just resorted."

"And…"Hermione said.

"The answer was Slytherin."

The two of t hem gasped. "Really?"

Sirius nodded, then a course of wails sounded throughout the room.

"Is that…."

"Yes, that's Lily,"Sirius said. "Why don't you two go into the kitchen and I'll be out in a minute?"

They both nodded and walked away, not realizing the horror of Harry being in Slytherin.

-

A/N: Sorry it was so short! REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Bellatrix's Return

**Blast From The Past**

**A/n:** Hello there. Sorry that last chapter was so horribly short but I was in school and only had 15 minutes until the bell would ring. Sorry!

**To My Faithful Reviewers:**

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e:** Thank you for all of your reviews so far!

**Silverone3:** Isn't it?

**Remusgrl01:** Yeah I guess. I wouldn't know cause I'm only 14. :P

**Disclaimer:** I own Lillian Draconian Potter. That is all.

-

**Chapter 15 - Bellatrix's Return**

-

Sirius had gotten Lily to stop crying and Harry was asleep. He was still stressed out because of him being in Slytherin, and Sirius didn't know if Harry would get over it or not.

"Come on, Sirius"Remus pleaded. "Harry is sure to get over it sooner or later, please stop moping around all day."

Sirius sighed. "I know that, Moony…but I'm not even sure if I'm over it."

"Him being in Slytherin"Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "You will eventually, Padfoot. You will eventually."

-

Harry woke up a few hours after Remus and Sirius' discussion, and looked around him. He noticed he wasn't in a bed, and realised he must have wandered off somewhere in Grimmauld Place. Then he heard…

"**POTTER! GET OUT! ALL MUGGLE LOVING SCUM OUT! LITTLE MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS!**"

You can only guess who that was.

"Potter"the painting whispered. "I... overheard your resorting, and I'm surprised that you, of all people, should be in Slytherin. You're just a filthy half-breed who makes friends with mudbloods and skanks. Filthy scum."

Harry tried to block the portrait's voice out of his mind, but he couldn't. It kept coming back to him. He fell down on the ground his head in his hands, whimpering.

Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron and Hermione had gone up to the room with the portrait in it, only to find Harry on the floor by the painting, whimpering, his head in his hands.

Draco ran over to him and helped him up. "What did she do"

"C...C...Crucatius..."

Sirius growled and looked at the portrait of his mother. "This...is...the...last...time...you'll...ever...speak...again"he growled.

"What are you going on about, Black"the portrait yelled. "I have so many charms on my portrait, it's impossible to move...what's that? It feels...hot...ahhh"

Remus was lighting a match on the back of the portrait, since there were no charms protecting it from fire. Soon, the portrait was no more.

"Harry, what did she say to you"Sirius growled.

"Didn't we hear downstairs"Hermione asked.

"Yes, but there could have been something else. Harry"

Harry nodded. "S-S-S-She said s-s-s-she was surprised to see me in S-S-Slytherin."

"That all"Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, we don't have to worry about the damn thing anymore"Sirius said.

"How come of all things, it doesn't have a charm on it for protecting it from fire"Hermione asked.

"Who knows."

-

After a few days with the painting gone, everyone was back to their daily lives. Sirius and Remus had said that Draco could live with Harry at Grimmauld Place, seeing as his father was in Azkaban and Draco's mother was in hiding.

In the meantime, Black, Lupin, Lily and James had demanded to see Dumbledore at once right after Lillian Potter was born.

"What is it that you wish to see me about"Dumbledore asked.

"Sir…I was wondering, we were all wondering, that is…if we could stay here with Harry"James said.

"For life"Dumbledore asked.

The marauders and Lily all nodded.

''It may screw up the time line you're in."

"We don't damn care"James and Black said together.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and then"Fine. You may stay. But we have to explain to the staff and students of Hogwarts."

"We could take on disguises."

"It would be too difficult to keep track of. It's just easier to explain it."

The four of them nodded.

"Now. You will not be living at Hogwarts... but at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus."

They blinked. "_They_ live _there_"

"Mr Blacks parents don't exist in this time, and if I'm not mistaken, the portrait of his mother was recently removed."

"But...sir, I was thinking that they would live somewhere _other_ than that place"James said.

"Hey"Black shouted.

"Well...ah, would you like to hear Harry and Sirius' past _after _Voldemort was so-called _defeated_"Dumbledore asked.

The four of them nodded and when Dumbledore was done his tale, it was...shocking to all of them, say.

"I...hate...Voldemort"Was the only thing any of them could say.

-

It was that same day, and Harry was playing with Lillian while Remus, Sirius and Draco were out for a while. They all suggested he stay and rest while they went out.

Minutes after the three of them left and Harry and Lillian were left alone, Harry heard someone creeping around in Grimmauld Place. He picked up Lillian, and cautiously walked around, before he felt hands over his mouth, Lillian's crying, a thud, a door being broken down, and a woman's mad screaming.

Sirius, Remus and Draco ran into the room and saw...Bellatrix Lestrange holding and unconscious Harry in her arms. Draco ran over and picked Lillian up, and walked back over to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius growled. "Damn you, Bellatrix"he yelled. "**PUT MY GODSON DOWN**"

Bellatrix looked shocked to see her cousin back, and that only caused her to break Harry's arm. He screamed out in pain, and fell back unconscious in her arms.

"Bellatrix, dammit, let him go now"

"No"she screamed. "Our Lord wants him"

"I'll be damned if he lays a finger on him"Sirius yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_"Draco yelled, growling, pointing the wand at Bellatrix's back. He had previously gotten behind her, very carefully to make sure she didn't notice him, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Sirius walked over and kicked Bellatrix off Harry, incase she was suffocating him. He picked him up and carefully checked him over.

"What did she do to him, Sirius"Draco asked.

"She broke his arm"Sirius replied, growling. "Get her out of here. I don't want to see her filthy face again."

With that he carried Harry out of the room and upstairs, leaving Remus and Draco staring at an unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange.

-


	16. In Time Of Peace

Blast From The Past

Authoress Notes: Hi and sorry about the short chapter 14, I was in school and I only had 15-20 minutes before the bell rang, and I wanted to get at least a chapter done before then. Well, I hope you'll like this one as much as you liked the last one!

Review Responses:

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: Thankyou. Here is an update for chapter 16.

Dark Angel's Blue Fire: Thank you!  
Sakura-.-; You made her ego big again, you know. You should watch out for that.  
:whacks her over the head with a mallot:

Disclaimer: I own Lillian. That is all.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 16: In Time Of Peace

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Later that day, after Bellatrix's attack, she was locked in Azkaban while Harry and Draco were at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey curing Harry's arm. It was painful, and the potions she gave him tasted like cough medicine, in his opinion.

It was later that night and Harry was in his bed in the Hospital Wing (Madam Pomfrey suggested he stay the night), and felt someone creep inside the bed to lay beside him. He looked over beside him and smiled when he felt Draco wrap his arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go, to stay like that for eternity.

"Draco, you shouldn't be here. What if – "

Draco pressed a finger against Harry's lips. "Shh. You don't want Madam Pomfrey in here, do you? Just sleep. I'll stay for awhile."

"Thanks, Draco,"Harry sighed, leaning against Draco.

Draco nodded and held Harry until he fell asleep, his head resting against Draco's shoulder. He placed Harry's head back on the pillow, and tucked him in carefully, not wanting to get Madam Pomfrey alerted and to come in here. He had Ron and Hermione looking after Lillian…let us hope that Ron won't brainwash her into thinking Draco was a ferret.

He looked down at Harry. Did Voldemort know about them being together? He knew very well his father didn't, and he didn't know where his mother was, she had gone into hiding months ago. He envied Harry, because he got to meet his parents, and that the both of them heard that Harry's parents, Black and Lupin would be staying there forever, to be with Harry. He chuckled.

"Harry…you're so lucky that you have parents that care for you,"he said, and laughed. "Me? My father doesn't give a damn about me, and my mum…I don't know where she is,"he sighed, taking Harry gently out of the bed and holding him. Harry stirred, but fell back asleep. "I'm just glad I have you."

The next morning, Draco had used the Invisibilty Cloak. He had borrowed it from Harry. He had it over himself as Madam Pomfrey came into check on Harry, though he still had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing them tightly, and that made Harry feel relaxed, and that was fine with him.

"Ah, Potter,"she said. "You are able to leave now. I expect the Great Hall feast is starting, along with the Sorting. You best be off, then."

Harry nodded and him and Draco walked off together, him still under the invisibility cloak. They both passed Professor Snape on their way to the hall, who only took a glance at both of them (Draco took the cloak off after leaving the Hospital Wing) and quietly walked on.

When they reached the Hall, they both sighed.

"Ready, Harry?"Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry,"he said, gripping Harry's shoulders. "I'll be with you 100 percent of the time. I'll try and keep Pansy from snogging you."

Harry shuddered. "You had better."

Draco laughed, and gently pushed open the door to the Great Hall, and everyone in there stopped talking, blinked, and looked at the two figures who had just entered.

Harry and Draco made their way over to the Slytherin, earning a few glares from a few Gryffindors – including Seamus and Dean. Neville was giving him a pitied look, but one to show he still cared, and Hermione and Ron were looking at him sadly. This only made him wanted to be resorted again. Into Gryffindor. Or any other house besides Slytherin that wouldn't make the Gryffindors – or any other house for that matter – hate him. He saw the look on James' face when had sat down with Draco at the Slytherin table, and when James saw the Slytherin badge on his uniform, and Black had to keep him back from going up there and punch either him or Draco to a bloody pulp.

Lily gave him a look of concern and confusion – seeing as she didn't know why he was sitting at the Slytherin table. Black and Lupin looked at him sadly, and with pity. He and Draco quietly watched the Sorting, not making a sound, except for eating. Pansy and Blaise were the only ones who were staring…no, glaring at them throughout the feast, and they vowed to kill Potter.

§§§§§

A little while after the feast, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville had gone into the Room Of Requirement to do the DA. Most of the people had quit, seeing as what house Harry was in now. Ron and Hermione had deducted house points from Gryffindor for this – and Seamus and Dean really hated the two of them now. They vowed revenge for Potter's betrayal.

The ones who still took DA meetings were Harry, Ron, Draco (sometimes), Ginny, Neville, Justin, Cho, Fred, George (I made them in the DA, and I know they wanted to quit school in the OotP to set up a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley or somewhere, but I made them come back for their seventh year), and Angelina Johnson (I'm not sure how old she is... her age wasn't mentioned – or the year she was in at Hogwarts).

Draco had said he would be watching Pansy and Blaise closely, because he overheard them at the Great Hall feast wanting to make sure they got revenge on Potter. For what, he did not know. He decided to keep an eye on them – he was a prefect – he could deduct points from his own house – even if it meant them losing the cup – he didn't care.

This also meant Harry couldn't be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team – and since the Slytherin Seeker position was taken – cough, courtesy of Draco – they made him Chaser – seeing as there was a position opened for it. Of course, Harry still loved playing, but it wasn't the same – not if you weren't playing for the house you were in for 6 years of your life.

That day, after the Great Hall feast and during the DA meetings, Draco ran into the room of Requirement and over to Harry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something,"said Draco. "NOW."

"What is it, Draco?"Harry whispered.

"Parkinson and Zabini – I overheard them – remember? Anyway, I kept close watch on them today – and found out – they want revenge on you, for something,"Draco said.

"I don't remember doing anything…"Harry started.

"I know, they are just weird,"Draco said. "But you must promise me – be careful when I'm not around – okay?"

Harry nodded.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: Does anyone know what Zabini and Parkinson are planning for revenge? Find out next chapter... 


	17. Just Dessets

**Blast From The Past**

**Summary:** The marauders from the past somehow find themselves in the Future.Along with the Marauders comes Lily Evans, Harry's mother. When they find out what their son has been through, Lily and James and the rest of the Marauders vow to stay. (SECOND LAST CHAPTER!)

**Warnings:** M-Preg, Slash, Boy/Boy, Cuss Words, Blood, mentions of rape... if you don't like any of this I highly recommend reading another fic!

**Author's Note:** 58 reviews, I'm so overjoyed! Yay! Thank you all! I just finished watching _Inu-Yasha: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass_ and I have to say it was really good. Anyway, onto the reviews!

**Potterfan4lyfe:** Okay, but it may take a while.

**No name:** Thanks!

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: **Thank you very much.

**Shaiza)Riavera:** Harry got resorted because Dumbledore thought he belonged in another house - he didn't really have all of the Gryffindor house traits - but he had some Slytherin traits... if you're still confused let me know!

**Nikky:** Thank you, but I've read a couple like this, so I'm not alone.

**dracoslilmuggle:** I usually do, when I'm not on writer's block... XD

**D-daygirl:** Here's chapter 17!

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Lily/James

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related elements are © Warner Bros. and are owned by J K Rowling.

-

**Chapter 17 - Just Desserts**

-

It was a few days after the first DA meeting since returning to Hogwarts, and Ron, Hermione and Draco just entered the Great Hall, wondering where on Earth Harry would be.

At the Slytherin Table, Parkinson and Zabini were nowhere to be seen, and Draco could have beaten both of them to a bloody pulp if they had been there.

He walked out of the Great Hall, telling Hermione and Ron he would be back later, and with Harry. He made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room first, under Harry's invisibilty cloak, which Harry had let him borrow.

He had heard screaming. Harry's screaming. But it was muffled by a door or something. He ran, in every direction, thinking of ways to kick Parkinson and Zabini's asses for doing this to him.

He checked the RoR, and looked in the window. (I'M MAKING THAT UP, SO IT'LL FIT THE STORY!) He couldn't believe it. Dementors were surrounding his Harry. They were closing in on him. And fast.

Draco had to act. If he didn't, Harry would probably get the Dementors Kiss, for being innocent. He thought of the most happiest memory, when Lillian was born, and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Dementors appeared to be Boggarts, because they flew away and the Dementors shape they took suddenly vanished. Harry fell to the ground, panting hard.

Draco ran over to him at the speed of light, and sat down beside him on the floor to the RoR, and picked Harry up.

"Oh, Harry, are you all right?"Draco asked. "Was it Parkinson and Zabini?"

Harry nodded, his eyes closing.

"All right, you get some sleep, I'll tell Dumbledore you won't be there for classes today. Just rest, Harry."

With that, he fell asleep and Draco carried him out of the RoR, and up to the Gryffindor boys dormitories, vowing revenge on Parkinson and Zabini, whatever the cost.

He wasn't leaving without a fight.

Pansy and Blaise entered the Great Hall with huge smirks on their faces. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors glared at them with hatred. Draco told them what happened to Harry, and even if Harry was in Slytherin, they were still loyal to him. Well, some were.

"Ha, that Potter should be having the Dementors Kiss by now,"Pansy shrieked in laughter, earning glares from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables.

"And to think, it was little effort to force him into the RoR and trap him there with Dementor-Boggarts,"Blaise said, just as Draco walked into the Great Hall, fuming.

He walked over to the both of them, and since no teacher had arrived yet, he yelled, "What the hell was that all about! **YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM**!"

"Ah, but, Draco, isn't it so much better _without_ Potter-whore around?"Pansy asked.

Draco growled. "No…it's…not."

"Well, at least no teacher knows,"Blaise said.

Draco smirked. "Or do they, Mr and Mrs Confident?"

Their faces paled. "Who did you tell?"

A figure walked behind both of them. "I hate to say it, but 50 points from Slytherin for your actions towards your own housemates."

Blaise and Pansy paled even more. They knew that voice. They whirled around and Professor Snape stood behind them.

"P-

Professor-"

"Did you know something, you two?"he asked, glaring. "That Harry has some of _my_ blood in him? If you ever pull a stunt like that on him again, I will take every single bloody point this house has, and it'll be your intire faults."

"I-I-It w-w-w-won't h-h-h-happen a-a-a-again, s-s-s-sir,"they stammered uncontrollably.

"Good,"he walked away after that.

"Gee, what I would give to have Snape's blood,"Ron said, loaded with sarcasm.

"Yeah, but maybe Snape went a little easier on both of them,"Hermione said. "I mean, students usually get detentions for this sort of thing."

"We'll have to assign them for them,"Ron grinned.

"They'll get their just desserts,"Draco smirked.

-

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! The last time I updated was Feb 11th because of School and computer problems... and writer's block. Well, I'm back!...for now!

LATER DAYS!


	18. Wedding Day

Blast From The Past

Author's Notes: LAST CHAPTER! Oh yeah! The sequel is all ready up so you don't need to worry about that. For the sequel I'm all ready working on chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. It is © JK Rowling.

°°°°°

Chapter 18: Wedding Day

°°°°°

(4 Months Later)

After the Dementor attack, Pansy and Blaise had both recieved 20 detentions with Filch AND suspension from the school, so they wouldn't be back in Hogwarts anytime soon.

That day, was Harry and Draco's wedding day. Both men were extremely nervous. It was also graduation day for them at Hogwarts, so they were excited and nervous at the same time.

Harry and Draco had made Ron best man (much to Draco's dislike), and Hermione was a bridesmaid.(A/N: I don't know anything about gay weddings, so I'm just wondering what it would be like... so I'll use stuff that happens in a straight wedding, all right?)

Mrs Weasley was ecstatic when she heard of their marriage, and had asked to make a huge feast for the guests and grooms. Lillian would be staying with Remus and Sirius in the back rows of The Great Hall, which they had set for the wedding. It was Slytherin colors, since both grooms were in that house.

Harry was getting ready for the wedding, his hands shaking with nervousness.

Ron walked over to him. "Harry, mate you're going to be fine. Relax."

"I know Ron, but…what if something goes wrong? What if"Harry started before Hermione walked over to them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you're going to be fine,"Hermione said. "Draco told me he's nervous too."

"Hey, how come you two can see him before the wedding but I can't?"Harry asked, eyeing them.

"Sorry mate, wedding rules,"Ron said.

"Damn."

"Harry, come on, we have to be at the Great Hall now! Everyone's waiting for us!"Hermione exclaimed, checking her watch. Ron looked around. Sure enough, no one else was in the dressing rooms.

"All right mate, ready?"Ron asked.

"As ready as I will be,"Harry answered.

°°

The golden trio walked into the Great Hall, Hermione with Harry's hand and Ron not too far behind. He couldn't help but smirk. Harry looked to be a nervous wreck. He knew it wasn't really that funny, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione gently took her arm away from Harry's, who seemed to be clutching it like a lfie line. Before joining the other bridesmaids, Angelina Johnson and Luna Lovegood, she whispered, "Harry, you're going to be fine. Trust me."

Harry walked in front of everyone, and could have fainted of embarrassment and nervousness. In the rows of people were everyone he and Draco knew. Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, Black, Lupin, Lillian, Severus, Mrs and Mr Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys (Harry noted that Ginny didn't look to happy about the wedding…'probably because of the crush she had on me second year,'Harry thought), Narcissa (who had been found when she heard of Draco getting married, it was all over the Daily Prophet), and all the Hogwarts teachers and Dumbledore. (A/N: If there's someone you think I'm missing, EXCLUDING Wormtail, let me know!)

Draco was all ready there, looking as nervous as he did. 'Hermione did say he told her he was as nervous as I was…'Harry thought as the priest (A/N: Is that who weds them?) started to speak.

°°

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ERM... I'M NOT TOO GOOD WITH THESE, SO PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU SEE AN ERROR. I'VE ONLY BEEN TO ONE WEDDING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IT WAS WHEN I WAS 7, SO I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH.

°°

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do,"Draco answered, a bit of nervousness in his voice, not even glancing at the person who will be his for his entire life.

"And Harry James Potter, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Harry looked as if he was about to pass out. In two seconds, Harry and Draco would be together for the rest of their lives. It was something pretty big, wasn't it? He answered anyway. "I do."

"Gongratulations,"said the priest. "I now pronounce you groom and groom. You may now kiss the groom."

Draco leaned in, and kissed Harru, savouring his sweet scent and taste, before breaking apart. The applause started, and it was so loud China could probably hear it.

With an arm around Harry's waist, Draco led him down the stairs of the Great Hall, and before they had anytime getting to their car, they were bombarded with congratulaters.

"Oh, Harry, Draco, I'm so happy for you two!"Mrs Wealey exclaimed, squeezing the both of them.

Fred and George laughed coming over to them. "Give them room to breathe, mum. They looked to be a nervous wreck up there."

Sirius and Remus came over next. "Congrats, Harry. Now it's only time before these two get married,"Sirius joked, pointed to Ron and Hermione, who blushed a deep crimson.

"May I remind you Black,"Draco said with a smirk. "You're my godfather-in-law?"

Sirius shuddered. "I shudder at the thought, Draco."

Remus rolled their eyes at their antics. "Oh, Harry, Lillian's with your parents, that all right?"he asked.

"That's fine, Remus,"Harry answered.

"Well, we better get goin' to the feast then, hmm?"Ron asked.

"Is that all you ever think about, food?"Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ah, well, we'll see you too later!"

Draco and Harry made their way to the car they travelled in (which came with a driver, hehehe…), and got inside. Harry leaned in against Draco's hold and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you to Voldemort,"Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. "You might, yet, you know."

"Let's not think stuff like that right now,"Draco said. "I can't bear it if you leave me, all right? That dementor fiasco scared me half to death, so let's forget about it."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

They shared a sweet, passionate kiss, which ended up in sweet love making until they got to the party.

°°°°°

A/N: AWW, HOW SWEET! How adorable! Ne? Well, I better go work on that Sequel! But right now I'm missing my favorite show to type this up for you! That '70s Show!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks to Silverone3 Remusgrl01 Dark Angel's Blue Fire Potter fan 4 lyfe No Name shazia)Riavera Nikky dracoslilmuggle D-daygirl rockncourtcourt Paili-chan nolimitchazza14 magical me megan shawnsgoddess Maykwa Miss Anonymous hp alyse Kokami Princess Of Starlight HandsOff Liz StargazerEm Sereke Emily LittleCrazy1 hots4harry73 harrypotter,move over Kyra certified-weirdo MooseDeEvita Tanya J Potter loverofthedarkness pinkmooseofdoom

THANK YOU ALL!

Kohaku

Later days! 


End file.
